Magical Heart
by prof. creau
Summary: Sesungguhnya, Draco juga bingung kenapa Harry ingin mengadopsi seorang muggle. Muggle—demi Merlin! Kalau bocah penyihir sih boleh saja, tapi kenapa! "Wah, suami Anda ada banyak, ya." Dari puluhan anak-anak yang berseliweran, kenapa Harry-nya tersayang memilih dia?
1. Prolog

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 _Magical Heart_ © prof. creau

Warning: BL, OC, OOC, bad EYD, No War! (dan di sini mz Tom ikut main wkwk) aaand don't like don't read~

.

Hermione menyenggol bahu tunangannya, Ronald Weasley. Ia beri isyarat untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Harry. Biar bagaimanapun Harry sudah berada di depan perapian seharian penuh. Sarapan maupun makan malam juga tak tersentuh. Ah, Harry mereka kini sedang bersedih—siapa juga sih yang tidak sedih jikalau kehilangan anak pertama yang telah ditunggu-tunggu selama enam bulan penuh?

"Harry…"

Panggilan Ron hanya angin lalu. Emerald itu terus saja memandang api merah-oranye yang meluap-luap, menghasilkan panas, memberi kehangatan. Akan tetapi, sehangat apapun ruangan itu, tetap saja Harry merasa dingin… tanpa adanya jiwa lain yang dulu singgah di perutnya. Ron dan Hermione tidak tega melihat sang sahabat yang tengah kacau. Sudah sebulan Harry bersikap seperti ini.

"Harry, Draco bilang kau belum makan sejak kemarin…" Harry diam. Kalau bisa tidak makan sebulan penuh pun Harry juga ingin mencobanya, tapi Draco dan kedua orang tuanya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ron memanggil Dobby dan meminta peri rumah itu untuk mengambilkan makanan untuk Harry. "Setidaknya, makanlah tiga atau empat suap, _mate_." Bujuk pemuda bersurai merah itu. Oh tidak, bukannya Draco sudah lelah membujuk Harry, hanya saja pria aristokrat itu sedang sakit. Kedua pasangan ini seperti tidak punya kehidupan. Harry yang kecewa dan sedih karena kehilangan anak pertamanya yang bahkan belum lahir juga Draco yang rasanya sedang mengikuti jejak Harry.

"Ron, aku akan makan kalau sudah lapar."

Hermione meledak. Suaranya seperti banshee yang mengamuk. "KAMU TIDAK AKAN MERASA LAPAR! YANG ADA HANYA KESEDIHAN! HARRY, KAMI SANGAT KHAWATIR!" wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Ron menepuk bahu tunangannya pelan.

"Kau benar, Mione… aku tidak akan merasa lapar. Biar saja aku mengikuti langkah anak—"

"HARRY!" kali ini Ron yang meledak. Hermione memijit pelipisnya. Hal ini tidak boleh berlanjut.

Atau Harry benar-benar akan kehilangan kewarasannya dan lompat dari salah satu gedung pencakar langit di jalanan kota muggle.

Atau Harry akan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup untuk menemani anak malangnya.

Atau Harry akan menegak ramuan Paman Sev yang berbahaya.

Atau Harry akan mencoba sihir hitam dan menggunakannya pada diri sendiri.

Ah, yang manapun sama-sama buruk. Harry yang malang hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.

Narcissa yang melihat menantunya hanya menghela napas. Kristal bening tertahan di pelupuk matanya. Harusnya tidak seperti ini. Harusnya Harry dan Draco sedang menghias kamar anak mereka dengan senyuman lebar. Harry ingin kamarnya berwarna merah dan Draco menolak keras. Katanya terlalu gryffindor. Pilihan warna Harry teramat rasis. Ketika Draco memilih warna hijau, giliran Harry yang menolak. Kata Harry itu terlalu kuno dan menyeramkan (dan slytherin, Draco juga rasis sesungguhnya).

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap suaminya yang berdiri kaku di samping. Diantara semuanya, Narcissa berpikir bahwa Lucius lah yang menantikan kehadiran anak pertama keluarga Malfoy itu lahir. Diam-diam pria itu sudah membelikan kuda poni, disembunyikan dengan rapi tanpa ada yang tahu, tapi Narcissa dapat mengendus perbuatan manis suaminya. Pria itu tetap bertampang teguh, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Suara ketukan tongkat beradu dengan langkah kakinya yang elegan. Lucius Malfoy berdiri tepat di depan Harry yang tengah duduk tanpa ekspresi. " _Son_ …" ucap pria itu. Harry mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap manik abu-abu yang persis dengan milik suaminya. "kemasi pakaianmu, kurasa kau dan Draco butuh…" jeda sebentar. Lucius Malfoy memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. "…lingkungan yang menyejukan untuk menjernihkan pikiranmu."

"Ayah, kau tidak perlu—"

"Berangkatlah dengan Draco sore ini, sepertinya demamnya sudah lebih baik."

"Ayah—"

"Kami akan menyusul besok."

Tepat pukul enam sore Harry dan Draco telah berada di salah satu villa milik keluarga Malfoy. Lokaisnya berada di sebuah pegunungan. Ada air terjun di ujung jalan setapak itu. Sungai yang masih jernih dan sejuk mengalir di sepanjang jalan setapak. Matahari yang akan tenggelam membuat keadan sedikit gelap. Draco menggandeng lengan Harry untuk memasuki villa. Harry menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Draco.

Villa ini tidak berada dalam tempat terpencil. Tidak dipasang sihir anti-muggle—sengaja dilepas oleh sang empunya villa supaya Harry dan Draco mengetahui keadaan sekitar, buat suasana tidak seperti kuburan yang sepi. Tidak apa-apa muggle-muggle itu berseliweran dan bahkan memasuki pekarangan villa yang luas itu. Toh memang sengaja supaya pasangan yang dilanda kesedihan itu bisa berbaur.

"Bunda, aku tidak pernah lihat rumah itu atau sebenarnya memang ada?"

"Mungkin yang tinggal di situ itu _penyihir_ …"

Seketika Harry dan Draco yang tengah berjalan memasuki pekarangan berhenti sejenak. 'Setajam itu kah insting muggle jaman sekarang?' pikir mereka. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri ada sekumpulan anak-anak dan seorang wanita tua yang berjalan berlawanan arah dari villa itu.

"Apa sih? Si Freak itu kalau ngomong suka gak jelas."

"Menjauh dari Bunda, Freak! Kau selalu memonopoli Bunda!"

Harry melihat ke belakang sekilas. Sekumpulan anak-anak yang berdiri tak berdosa itu membuat Harry resah, membuat Harry teringat akan anaknya yang belum lahir—tapi nyawanya langsung direnggut begitu saja dalam sekejap mata.

"Sssh, Harry, _love_ , ayo segera ke dalam. Bukan kah di luar itu dingin." Draco coba tenangkan suaminya. Iya, benar. Di luar memang dingin dan anak-anak itu tidak memakai pakaian hangat, hanya beberapa lapis pakaian untuk membuat mereka tetap hangat. Tak ada mantel ataupun jaket. Hanya pakaian yang warnanya sudah pudar dengan beberapa jahitan di sana-sini. Secara fisik yang sedang kedinginan itu sebenarnya anak-anak itu…

Harry dan Draco kembali berjalan.

"Tuan…"

Pasangan itu menoleh ke belakang, dimana suara itu berasal, tapi hasilnya negatif. Mereka tak menemukan siapapun.

"Tuan!" suara yang dinaikan satu oktaf lebih tinggi itu baru menyadarkan Harry dan Draco bahwa yang memanggil itu memang berada di belakang mereka… di bawah lebih spesifiknya. "Sepertinya kalian menjatuhkan ini." Ujar seorang anak perempuan dengan kardigan merah tua. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan lambang keluarga Malfoy yang diukir dengan elegan berada di tangan anak itu.

Harry memegang jari manisnya. Ah, ia tersadar bahwa cincin miliknya yang menghilang. Sepertinya cincin itu terlepas di jarinya begitu saja. Tubuh Harry semakin kurus semenjak kematian anaknya. Hanya makan sesuap dan itu juga dipaksa. Tidur sebentar karena pikirannya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan anaknya, biasanya ketika ia memikirkan kembali anaknya, tangannya akan refleks mengusap perutnya yang telah rata.

Merasa tak ada respon dari kedua pria dewasa di hadapannya, anak itu memberi inisiatif dengan mengambil tangan Harry dan memasukan kembali cincin itu ke tempat dimana seharusnya. Jari manisnya kini tidak kosong lagi. Cincin itu terpasang. "Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan, Tuan-tuan."

Anak itu kembali berjalan bersama teman-temannya dan seorang wanita tua yang dipanggil 'Bunda'.

"Anak yang baik." Pasangan itu kembali berjalan menuju villa.

.

.

Pagi yang sepi, Harry bangun lebih awal ketimbang Draco. Walaupun demam Draco sudah turun, ia masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Biar bagaimanapun mengurusi orang yang dilanda depresi bukan hal yang mudah. Minggu-minggu awal pasca Harry keguguran adalah neraka. Draco yang pada dasarnya merasa sedih, harus mengurus Harry juga yang teramat kacau. Setiap malam Harry akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan Draco harus mencari cara untuk membuatnya tenang.

Harry mengelus surai pirang suaminya. Berkata 'Maaf' dalam hati tidak akan bisa membayar semua yang telah Draco lakukan padanya. Draco suaminya yang baik, sementara ia tidak. Menjaga bayi yang belum lahir selama sembilan bulan saja ia tidak bisa, bagian mana dari dirinya yang pantas disebut 'baik'?

Harry beranjak dari kamar dan memakai mantelnya. Jalan-jalan di pagi hari mungkin bisa menjernihkan pikirannya, seperti yang sering dikatakan Narcissa, _'Harry sayang, udara segar bagus untukmu dan malaikat kecil di dalam. Setelah mencari udara segar, jangan lupa minum air, tubuh kalian memerlukan banyak cairan.'_

Deg—

Harry gelengkan kepalanya.

Hari ini ia harus menyambut pagi dengan senyuman, bukan air mata.

Harry menyusuri jalan setapak. Emerald yang indah itu menatap sekeliling. Ada sekelompok anak di dekat pohon besar itu. Berapa usia pohon itu? Lima puluh? Enam puluh tahun? Berbagai bunga liar tumbuh di sekitar. Anak-anak perempuan menyusun bunga-bunga yang telah dipetik menjadi mahkota. Melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu membuat Harry mengusap perutnya—ah, tidak, ia tidak boleh begini!

"Lihat mereka, begitu senang cuma karena beberapa tangkai bunga yang disusun." Harry berjengit ketika mendapati anak yang kemarin sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

" _Merlin's beard_! Kau mengagetkanku!" tangan Harry yang semula mengusap perutnya kini berpindah ke dada.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku memberi salam terlebih dahulu. Bunda pasti menasihatiku sampai sejam hanya karena aku lupa memberi salam. _Well_ ," tangan kanannya terangkat, seperti ingin menjabat. Harry yang mengerti maksudnya segera mengangkat tangannya dan menjabat tangan anak itu. " _Good morning, Sir_."

Harry tersenyum kecil. Untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi saja gaya mereka layaknya orang kantoran yang hendak berbisnis. " _Good morning to you too_."

Anak itu balas dengan senyum bisnis. "Maaf karena sudah mengagetkan. Sebagai gantinya aku akan beri ini." Ia lepas jabatan tangan ala bisnisnya. Dari sakunya ia mengeluarkan bunga liar berukuran kecil dengan warna yang sama dengan rambut keluarga Weasley.

"Oh, tidak perlu repot-repot—"

"Tuan menolak bunga ini? Kenapa? Kecil, ya? Atau Tuan menginginkan mahkota bunga juga?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, bukan begitu. Aku menerimanya." Harry mengambil bunga itu dan setelah itu tak ada percakapan sama sekali. Mereka berdua hanya melihat pohon yang besar itu. "Jadi, kau tidak bergabung dengan teman-temanmu?"

"Jadi Tuan menginginkan mahkota bunga juga?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan teman-temanmu. Kau tidak perlu membuatkan mahkota bunga, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu tentu saja."

"Wah, kalau pertanyaan seperti itu aku bingung menjawabnya. Setahuku mereka tidak ingin aku dekat-dekat dengan mereka karena aku… menyebalkan? Aneh? entahlah—makanya aku tidak bisa buat mahkota bunga untukmu, Tuan, yah selama ada mereka tentu saja." Anak itu menatap teman-temannya yang menyusun bunga, sedang ia hanya melihat, tak bisa mendekat.

Harry mengernyitkan dahi. Ia juga pernah mengalami hal serupa. Dulu sekali, ketika ia masih tinggal dengan keluarga Dursley, ketika ia memasuki taman kanak-kanak, ia memiliki harapan bahwa tidak semua anak-anak memiliki perangai seperti Dudley yang tidak segan untuk memukul pipinya dan menyebar kebohongan bahwa ia anak aneh. Namun, ketika ia berada di kelas. Semua anak nampak sama. Mereka seperti Dudley.

Mereka bilang Harry anak yang aneh karena sering sekali kejadian aneh terjadi di sekelilingnya. Menara air yang tiba-tiba meledak dengan sedirinya, akuarium yang pecah ketika Harry menangis, pintu yang tertutup sendiri karena Harry tidak ingin berjumpa dengan para guru. _Overall_ , semua terjadi karena sihir—

— _astaga_!

Harry melebarkan matanya.

"Tuan, aku mau pulang. Tidak boleh melewatkan _apple pie_ buatan Bunda. _Have a nice day_ , _Sir_."

'Apa mungkin anak itu muggleborn?'

Tap!

Harry memekik tatkala seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Harry!" Draco terengah-engah. Ia nampak habis berlari, tapi Draco bukan orang yang menghabiskan paginya dengan jogging. " _Love_ , aku khawatir. Kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang!"

"Draco, aku tidak menghilang, hanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu." Dilihatnya Draco yang hanya memakai baju tidur tipis. 'Setelah bangun pasti ia langsung mencariku dan lupa pakai mantel.' Batin Harry.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku khawatir kau tidak ada di kamar— _tidak ada di villa_ dan sebaiknya kita kembali. Udara dingin ini sedikit menyiksaku." Draco melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Harry. "Mungkin kau bisa menghangatkanku, hmm?" bisik Draco di telinga Harry yang kini mulai merah.

"A-aku bi-sa membuat coklat panas untukmu, Draco." Sudah lama ia tidak berinteraksi seperti ini dengan Draco. Biasanya ketika Draco menemui Harry, pria itu hanya akan menyuruhnya makan dan istirahat. Harry tidak akan mendengarkan nasihat Draco dan terus saja berkabung dan lambat laun Draco juga mengikuti jejak Harry.

"Aku ingin yang lebih manis dari coklat panas." Tangan Draco berpindah ke paha Harry, membuat muka Harry sangat merah.

"Memang ada yang lebih manis dari coklat panas?" pertanyaan polos dari seorang anak perempuan membuat pasangan itu menjauhkan diri. Semoga saja anak itu tidak melihat perbuatan tidak senonoh Draco. Hah! Pria aristokrat itu memang tidak pandang waktu dan tempat jikalau menggoda Harry-nya.

Draco berdehem. "Bukankah tidak sopan ketika bertemu seseorang dan tidak menyapa terlebih dahulu?"

"Astaga! Tentu saja!" anak itu mengulurkan tangannya sama seperti ketika ia ingin menjabat tangan Harry. Draco hanya mengernyit dan memperhatikan tangan kecil anak itu. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak mengerti maksud anak ini.

" _Pfft_ —"

Draco dan anak itu menatap Harry yang menahan tawa. Harry tutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Ada yang lucu, Mr. Malfoy?" Tanya Draco. Ada sedikit rasa kesal karena Harry terlihat sedang menertawai dirinya, tapi semua itu tertutupi oleh rasa senang karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua bulan ini Harry tertawa, menunjukan emosi lain selain berkabung.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk menertawaimu."

"Kau baru saja mengungkapkan apa yang telah kau lakukan."

"Apa? Aku? Tidak—"

"Mencoba mengelak, _Mr. Scarhead_?"

"Aku tidak mengelak, _ferret_."

"Oh, tentu saja, kau tidak mengelak. Kau kan selalu benar karena kau adalah _Saint Potter_."

"Kukira namanya Malfoy? Tuan tadi memanggilnya Malfoy."

Mendadak hening.

"Namanya yang sekarang adalah Malfoy. Potter adalah nama _gadis_ nya."

"Hei!"

" _So_ … Tuan ingin menerima jabatan tanganku atau tidak?" tangan anak itu masih terjulur, bahkan setelah perdebatan kecil itu selesai.

"Oh iya, maksud anak itu ia ingin berjabat tangan… dalam memberi salam." Kata Harry meluruskan. Melihat Draco yang tidak mengerti tindakan anak kecil itu membuatnya ingin tertawa lagi.

Ah, sekarang Draco mengerti, walau sebenarnya agak berlebihan karena harus berjabat tangan untuk sekedar memberi salam. Ia menerima uluran tangan anak itu dan mereka berjabat tangan. " _Good morning, Sir_." Kata anak itu dan Draco juga membalas sapaannya. "Maaf karena telah mengejutkan…"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Draco memang berlebihan."

"…dan maaf juga karena melihat hal yang anak kecil tidak boleh lihat."

 _Pats_!

Kedua orang dewasa itu memiliki pipi yang kemerahan sekarang. Kenapa anak-anak bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apa ia mengerti maksud tindakan Draco yang mera—oh, lupakan! Harry menatap Draco dengan pandangan 'ini-salahmu-Draco' dan Draco membalas pandangan Harry dengan 'ini-salahmu-yang-sangat- _irresistable_ - _yum_ ' disertai seringai khas Malfoy-nya.

Harry pukul pundak Draco. Bisa-bisanya Draco menggodanya lagi di depan anak kecil.

" _Uhum_ ," anak itu berdehem lucu karena ia ingin terlihat seperti seorang _businessman_ tapi gagal. Hal ini membuat pasangan itu sadar bahwa masih ada anak kecil di bawah sini. "Lama-lama aku seperti obat nyamuk di sini. Perdebatan kalian, seperti pasangan yang baru menikah."

Draco tidak tahu pasti apa itu obat nyamuk dan apa yang sedang diumpamakan ucapan anak itu, tapi yang pasti ia jadi malu sekali kalau ketahuan sedang menggoda Harry-nya. Harry yang sama malunya dengan Draco segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Bu-bukannya kamu ingin makan _apple pie_ , hmm? Kenapa kembali lagi?"

"Oh iya! Bunda suruh aku untuk memanggil mereka." Anak itu menunjuk sekumpulan anak yang sedang menyusun bunga. "Aku tidak boleh memakan _apple pie_ sendirian, katanya."

'Polos sekali anak kecil, perhatiannya mudah teralihkan.' Kata Draco dalam hati.

"Tadi Tuan ini belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa yang lebih manis dari coklat panas?"

"Sepertinya kau harus segera memanggil teman-temanmu, sebelum _apple pie_ -nya dicuri goblin." Ujar Draco cepat seraya mengarahkan anak itu untuk menghampiri teman-temannya. Ia harus menarik kembali ucapannya. Mereka tidak mudah untuk dialihkan perhatiannya.

"Tapi Tuan belum jawab pertanyaanku—dan goblin tidak akan mencuri _apple pie_ karena dia kaya dan tampan! Aku harus jadi pengantin goblin!"[1]

"Ayo, cepat-cepat jemput teman-temanmu!"

"Baik, Tuan, baik. Tidak perlu mendorongku!"

Ketika anak itu menjauh, Draco segera menggandeng tangan Harry kembali ke villa. Sesekali Draco menatap ke belakang, mengira-ngira apakah anak itu akan mengikuti mereka. Setelah sampai di dalam villa, Draco menghembuskan napas lega. Harry tertawa kecil dan Draco mendengarnya.

" _Happy now, Mr. Malfoy_?"

"Haha— _yes, of course_."

"Kemari kau!" Draco menggelitik Harry hingga Harry-nya tersayang menyerah. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini. Saran dari ayahnya memang tepat untuk menjernihkan pikiran di sini.

.

.

Besoknya mereka mendapat _fire call_ dari Narcissa bahwa Lucius harus menghadiri pertemuan di Perancis sore ini. Narcissa sebagai istri tidak ingin membiarkan Lucius pergi sendiri. Apalagi Lucius juga masih agak kacau mengenai gagalnya ia menjadi kakek.

"Tak apa, Ibu. Kalau bisa ajak Ayah ke tempat romantis di Perancis, bukan cuma aku dan Harry yang butuh liburan."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Harry, Draco."

Panggilan ditutup setelah Narcissa mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

Suara panci yang beradu dengan sendok sayur menjadi irama siang ini. Wangi masakan Harry hingga ke ruang utama. Semenjak tiba di sini, Harry memang selalu memasak dan ia juga selalu menolak untuk mengisi perutnya. Ia bilang tidak lapar dan kembali ke kamar. Menyisakan Draco yang menatap meja makan dengan tatapan kosong. Harry hanya melaksanakan kewajibannya karena sesungguhnya Draco tidak bisa memasak. Ia tidak tega melihat suaminya itu kelaparan.

Akan tetapi, melihat tingkah Harry yang belum berubah membuat Draco kehilangan nafsu makannya. Draco pikir Harry akan berubah. Padahal kemarin mereka tertawa ria—hanya karena pertanyaan polos anak-anak.

Makan siang sudah terhidang. Harry mengambil dompet dan keluar dari villa. Ia bilang ingin membeli persedian makanan dan roti gandum mereka habis. Ia juga menolak ketika Draco ingin mengantarnya. Draco menghela napas panjang, siapa juga yang mau makan kalau suaminya sendiri tidak mau makan. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke perpustakaan, mengisi pikirannya dengan buku ramuan tua yang belum sempat ia baca.

Ketika di perjalan pulang setelah belanja, kantung plastik Harry robek, membuat jeruk-jeruk segar itu bergelindingan di jalan setapak yang sepi. Ingin rasanya ia menyihir kantung yang robek itu. Tangan kanannya menaruh belanjaan agar ia bisa mengambil tongkat sihirnya—

"Tuan Malfoy, jeruk-jeruk Anda bergelindingan."

—hampir saja ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Ia kira hanya ada dia seorang di jalan yang sepi ini. Anak yang ia temui kemarin nampak mengumpulkan jeruk-jeruk yang belum berhenti bergelindingan itu. Ia memeluk tujuh buah jeruk dan memasukannya ke dalam tas selempang lusuh yang ia kenakan. Harry juga ikut mengumpulkan jeruknya tentu saja. Setelah semua terkumpul, barulah ia berterima kasih.

Anak itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan Harry menjabatnya. Sapaan 'selamat siang' membuka mulut Harry. Anak itu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar jeruk-jeruk yang ada di tas selempangnya. "Maaf merepotkan." Ujar Harry seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. Mereka berjalan bersama tanpa percakapan. Harry memperhatikan bagaimana anak ini berjalan. Kaki kanannya diseret-seret, sehingga menimbulkan suara berisik tiap kali melangkah.

Harry memfokuskan matanya pada jeans yang dikenakan anak itu. Ada noda merah—'Apa itu darah?'

"Oh, jadi Tuan Malfoy tinggal di villa ini! Wah!"

"Begitulah… ayo, masuk." Harry menaruh belanjaannya di dapur. Anak itu menaruh jeruk-jeruk segar pada keranjang buah di meja makan yang menghidangkan banyak makanan.

Harry mengambil handuk kecil di salah satu laci dan membasahinya dengan air keran. "Angkat jeans-mu. Aku tahu kau terluka." Anak itu menurut, memperlihatkan lututnya yang berdarah. Memang tidak parah, tapi terlihat perih. Oh, andai saja Harry bisa memberikan ia ramuan untuk menghilangkan lukanya…

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Tuan Malfoy?"

"…Tidak. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Meja makan Anda penuh sekali, banyak makanan, jadi aku berpikir mungkin sebenarnya Anda sedang merayakan pesta atau semacamnya dan Anda malah membersihkan lukaku." Raut wajahnya terlihat menyesal. Teman-temannya sering bilang bahwa ia pengganggu dan ternyata memang benar.

Harry tersenyum karena mengingat untuk siapa ia memasak. "Itu untuk suami saya." Ia tak menyangka Draco belum menyentuh makanan yang telah ia buat. Padahal suaminya itu sangat suka dengan apapun yang dimasak Harry.

"Wah, suami Anda ada banyak, ya."

"APA? Tidak! Bukan seperti itu!" Harry kalang kabut, mau meluruskan ucapan anak itu, tapi terlalu syok membayangkan dirinya dengan banyak suami. Demi Merlin! Ia tak pernah memikirkan hal itu! Mana bisa ia menduakan—atau menduabelaskan Draco! "Masakan sebanyak itu untuk suami saya dan suami saya hanya satu!" jawabnya dengan pipi yang merah.

"Oh, kirain… soalnya di daerah Timur Tengah banyak yang poligami jadi—"

"—AH! Aku penasaran dari mana kau dapatkan luka itu?"

'DARI MANA ANAK INI BELAJAR KATA-KATA SEPRTI ITU?!' teriak Harry dalam hati tentu saja. Ia coba alihkan perhatian anak itu. Setelah luka itu bersih, Harry membalutnya dengan sapu tangan. Ia tidak punya obat muggle kalau boleh jujur.

"Yah… secara teknis aku terjatuh."

Harry mengernyit tak mengerti. "Kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba saja terjatuh."

"Benar. Teman-temanku mendorongku di kebun belakang sekolah."

"Jengg—Astaga! Itu tidak baik." Harry tidak boleh membuatnya curiga mengapa Harry sering sekali menyebut nama Merlin, bisa-bisa anak itu bertanya macam-macam lagi.

Suara perut anak itu terdengar hingga telinga Harry.

"Secara teknis juga ini jam makan siang. Aku harus kembali." Anak itu membetulkan tas selempangnya. " _Have a nice day, Sir_."

" _Wait_!" sebelum anak itu keluar dari ruang makan, Harry menawarkan, "Kau bisa makan siang di sini, kalau kau mau tentu saja—dan tidak, aku tidak sedang merayakan hari penting jadi kedatanganmu bukan hal yang mengganggu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kemarilah." Harry menyiapkan dua set piring untuk mereka berdua. Anak itu menghampiri tatkala Harry menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya dan tak lama kemudian suara denting alat-alat makan beradu—Harry tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa anak ini tidak sopan. Hanya saja, _table maner_ -nya memang kurang. Melihatnya bersusah payah memotong—atau mungkin memutilasi? _Merlin's beard_!—ayam itu membuat Harry mengambil alih piring anak itu dan memotongkan ayam untuknya.

"Tuan, dimana suami Anda? Memang tidak apa kalau kita makan duluan?"

" _Well_ … seharusnya juga ia sudah makan…"

"Kalian tidak makan bersama?"

Selesai memotongkan ayam, wajah Harry bersedih. Mereka memang sudah lama tidak makan bersama—sering kali Harry menolak untuk makan. Ia hanya ingin berdiam diri di kamar, berkabung sampai hatinya merasa puas. Kapan ia akan merasa puas? Setahun kemudian? Sepuluh tahun kemudian? Dia tidak boleh terus mengabaikan perhatian Draco, dia tidak boleh terus mengabaikan dunia. Kapan terakhir kali mereka makan bersama, ngomong-ngomong?

Harry tersenyum dengan mata sayu. "Mungkin sore ini… kita akan makan bersama. Ayo, habiskan ayammu. Ah, ambil kentangnya lagi."

.

.

Draco keluar dari perpustakaan tepat pukul tujuh. Langit sudah gelap, ia baru mengetahuinya karena tak sengaja mata abu-abu itu menatap jendela. Perutnya merengek minta diisi. Melewatkan makan siang memang ide buruk.

"Dray, baru aku akan memanggilmu untuk makan malam."

Harry dengan celemek hijau toska menghampiri pandangannya. Ia mengeluarkan kue dari dalam oven. Wangi _apple pie_ mencemari ruangan—tunggu dulu… barusan Harry akan mengajaknya makan malam? Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Kupikir _apple pie_ adalah _dessert_ yang tepat? Duduklah." Harry melepas celemeknya. Ia memotongkan _apple pie_ itu dan menaruhnya di atas piring. Ada beberapa masakan baru yang dimasak Harry. Kentang dan ayam panggang kesukaannya hilang! Padahal, tadi siang ia yakin bahwa ia belum menyentuh masakan Harry. Seharusnya masih ada, kan? Apa Harry memakan semua itu? Ah, tidak apa sih kalau itu terjadi. Mungkin Harry sangat kelaparan?

"Dua loyang _apple pie_? _Seriously_? Kau ingin membuat suamimu yang tampan ini menambah berat badannya?"

Harry tertawa kecil. " _Well_ … aku sedang merasa ingin makan _apple pie_ yang banyak saat ini."

Mendengar tawa Harry membuat Draco mengecup singkat bibir Harry. "Aku juga ingin memakannya asal kau yang menyuapiniku." Mereka menyantap hidangan diselingi canda dan tawa—yah, sebenarnya kebanyakan Draco yang menggoda Harry.

"Draco, aku berpikir untuk… menambah anggota keluarga kita."

"Tapi kau membutuhkan banyak istirahat setelah…" ucapan Draco tak kuasa ia lanjutkan.

"Keguguran. Aku tahu." Harry mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet. "Aku berencana untuk… mengadopsi."

Draco menghentikan kegiatan menyendok sup jagungnya. Hening sebentar. Sang Kepala Keluarga itu menatap emerald yang teguh akan pernyataannya. "Kau yakin?"

" _Absolutely_."

"Entahlah, Harry. Mengadopsi anak itu perlu pemikiran yang matang, tidak bisa langsung tiba-tiba 'aku ingin mengadopsi anak' dan kemudian melakukannya. Bukankah para healer bilang kita bisa punya anak lagi dalam setahun ke depan? Apa kau tak bisa menunggu, _Love_?"

"Kau benar, Dray… hatiku yang kosong ini tidak bisa tiba-tiba diisi. Biarkan saja hingga setahun ke depan." Harry yang pada dasarnya telah menghabiskan makan malamnya, beranjak dari sana. Draco tahu ini situasi yang sulit. Ia juga bangkit dan menghampiri Harry di kamar.

Harry melepas sandalnya dan menyelimuti dirinya. Malam ini ia hanya ingin tidur. Mengadopsi anak bukan ide bagus, kata Draco. Tunggu setahun lagi, kata Draco. Pikirkan matang-matang, kata Draco. Memang pikiran dan perasaan bisa disamakan? Ia tutupi kepalanya dengan selimut.

" _Love_ … kau butuh waktu berpikir."

Ia butuh waktu berpikir, kata Draco.

"Saat ini emosimu lebih menguasai akal sehatmu."

Ia mulai gila, kata Draco.

Draco menghela napas panjang. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Harry. Jernihkan pikiranmu." Pria itu mengambil posisi di samping Harry dan mengucapkan selamat malam yang tak dibalas Harry.

Aku sungguh yakin kau mulai gila, kata Draco.

.

.

Harry kembali pada titik semula, dimana ia mengabaikan dunia, dimana ia mengenang anaknya yang sudah keluar, tapi tak bernyawa. Ia menatap roti bakarnya tak berselera. Draco memang payah dalam kehidupan dapur. Rotinya terlalu gosong. Harry bangun siang jadi, Draco yang mengambil alih dapur.

"Atau kau ingin roti selai, _Love_? Aku memakai sihir ketika memanggangnya… jadi…"

Harry berdiri. "Aku akan keluar sebentar."

"Sebentar? Benarkah? Minggu lalu kau mengatakan itu dan tidak kembali dua belas jam kemudian."

"Tenanglah, tidak sampai setahun, Draco."

Draco membiarkan Harry pergi. Tentu saja ia khawatir dengan keadaan Harry—dan ia sudah punya solusi untuk hal ini. Draco memasang sihir pada tubuh Harry untuk mendeteksi kemana suaminya itu pergi. Ia baru mendapat ide ini setelah dari perpustkaan kemarin. Melihat Harry yang masih berkabung dan kesal perihal makan malam kemarin membuat Draco memijit pelipisnya.

Kenapa _mood_ Harry mudah sekali berubah? Sebelumnya mereka bisa saling menggelitik kemudian ia kembali murung. Sebelumnya juga mereka makan malam dengan damai, tapi sekarang seakan tidak ingin satu meja dengannya. Kepalanya bisa meledak memikirkan orang tersayangnya. Kalau sudah begini, hanya ada satu orang yang akan Draco tuju.

"Halo, Ibu…"

.

.

Harry termenung di depan sungai. Jikalau ia melompat dari sini, apa ia akan mati?

Matanya menangkap segerombolan anak-anak yang tengah berlari saling mengejar. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Draco menolak idenya ini. Bukankah semua anak berhak mendapat kebahagiaan? Apa bedanya dengan memberikan cinta kepada anak yatim piatu? Anak yatim piatu membutuhkan cinta dari orang tua juga, kan? Mereka bisa menjadi orang tua dan memberikan cinta.

Demi jenggot Merlin! Harry tidak mengerti jalan pikiran suaminya.

"Dor!"

" _Merlin's beard_!"

"Ahahaha…"

Harry menatap anak itu dengan cemberut. Ia tidak suka dikagetkan. "Kau datang lagi?"

"Habis Tuan Malfoy kayak kesepian."

Hanya angin yang berhembus diantara mereka. "Kau benar… aku kesepian…" Harry kembali menatap sungai dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan kecil terjulur di hadapannya. Ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi membalas sapaan anak ini.

Akan tetapi, bukannya menyapa dengan sapaan khasnya, anak ini malah berkata, "Kalau begitu, mau main sama kami? Anak-anak panti asuhan bagian selatan datang berkunjung dan mereka mengajakku bermain."

Emerald bertemu emerald.

"…Bolehkah?"

"Aku kan yang mengajak Tuan Malfoy. Ayo!" Ujarnya disertai cengiran.

Tangan Harry menggenggam tangan kecil itu.

.

.

Selama berhari-hari, Draco tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Bukannya selama dua bulan ini ia bisa tidur nyenyak, hanya saja ia masih mempertimbangkan perkataan ibunya. Ibunya tersayang, dalam tiga hari ini baru bisa datang.

" _Kalau itu membuat Harry kembali ceria, kenapa tidak?"_

Oh, tentu saja Harry akan senang jika mereka jadi mengadopsi… akan tetapi, yakin kah mereka menyayangi anak itu sepenuh hati—bukan semata-mata pelampiasan karena anak mereka yang telah tiada?

Apakah mereka akan memandang anak itu sebagai 'pengganti'

—atau memang benar-benar karena sangat mencintainya?

Bagaimana perasaan anak angkatnya bila tahu perannya hanya sebagai 'pengganti'?

Draco ragu kalau boleh jujur.

" _Kau akan menyayanginya,_ Son _… kalian akan menyayanginya—dan anak angkat kalian tidak akan pernah menjadi 'pengganti' karena anak kalian yang sudah pergi tak tergantikan."_

Haruskah ia mengikuti nasihat ibunya?

" _Tapi… tentu saja pilihan tetap di tanganmu, Draco. Ikuti kata hatimu."_

"Pagi, Dray! Hari ini aku membuat roti mentega!"

Harry menaruh sarapan pagi mereka di atas meja makan. Hari ini Harry bahagia sekali. Entah karena apa. Setelah perdebatan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, sikap Harry kembali normal. Normal dalam artian sikapnya sebelum kehilangan anak mereka. Draco merasa Harry mulai berubah secara perlahan. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Harry dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sepertinya tidak perlu sampai mengadopsi anak, kan?

Harry mengeluarkan _appe pie_ dari dalam oven.

"Tiga loyang _apple pie_?" Draco berkedip tak percaya. "Aku memang suka _apple pie_ , sayang, tapi…" ia melihat _apple pie_ yang mengepulkan asap. Wanginya menggoda, tapi bukan berarti Draco bisa menghabiskan semuanya!

Ketika Draco akan memotong pai itu untuk dirinya sendiri, tangannya ditepis Harry. "Hush! Bukan untukmu, Dray!"

Lah? Kalau bukan untuk suaminya yang tampan dan elegan ini lantas untuk siapa—

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"PERMISI! AKU BUKAN _SALESMAN_ ATAUPUN DARI ASURANSI JADI TUAN MALFOY BISA BUKA PINTUNYA!"

—?

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

'KENAPA JUGA HARRY HARUS TERIAK-TERIAK?'

Harry membuka pintu utama, Draco mengintip dari ruang makan, tapi tidak kelihatan karena tertutupi tubuh Harry. Sependek apa tamu mereka memangnya?

Harry menggeser tubuhnya supaya sang tamu bisa masuk. Kemudian mereka berjabat tangan. " _Good morning, Mr. Malfoy_." Harry juga membalas, " _Good morning_."

"Mana janji Anda, Tuan Malfoy?"

"Masih hangat di ruang makan. Bantu aku membungkusnya, oke?"

"Okeee!"

'Itu bukannya anak yang waktu _itu_? Anak yang melihat aku bermesraan dengan Harry? Kenapa Harry terlihat… sangat mengenalnya?' mata kiri Draco berkedut. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan anak yang tidak sopan itu—walau sesungguhnya dalam kasus ini, dirinya lah yang tidak sopan karena bermesraan di tempat umum.

Harry sibuk membungkus, mengabaikan eksistensi Draco yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. "Uhm, Harry… kau tidak… mengenalkanku… pada tamumu?"

"Nanti, Draco. Tunggu setahun lagi, aku akan mengenalkannya sebagai teman anak kita."

Oke, Harry masih sensi perihal memiliki anak yang ditunda.

Setelah itu, mereka pergi, meninggalkan Draco sendiri, bagai debu-debu tak berarti.

Haruskah ia setuju untuk mengadopsi?

 **Bersumbang.**

Minggu lalu lagi seneng bangeet~ kakak saya akhirnya udah sidang~ /nangisharu /akhirnyayalord jadi sebagai perayaan (?) sidangnya kakak, dilanjutin deh draft ini wkwk tapi kakak saya ga traktiran masa :') /inigapenting /abaiakan

 _Kritik dan saran_ diterimaaa~ :*


	2. Yes or No?

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

Magical Heart © prof. creau

Warning: BL, OOC, OC, bad EYD, no war!

#1 Yes or No?

.

Draco mengintip dari balik pohon. Ia mengikuti kemana Harry dan bocah laknat itu pergi. Sebuah rumah tua bergaya Eropa pada umumnya berdiri kokoh di bawah terpaan sinar mentari. Harry mengeluarkan kotak berisi pai apel yang masih hangat dan membagikannya kepada anak-anak.

Iya, anak-anak…

Sosok kecil yang melompat-lompat dan tidak bisa diam.

Di rumah itu terdapat banyak sekali anak-anak, mulai dari tiga hingga dua belas tahun—anak laki-laki dengan sepatu merah itu menurut Draco yang paling tua diantara anak-anak lainnya. Draco mundur. Bibirnya berkedut-kedut. Matanya masih memandang ke sekeliling pekarangan; banyak sekali anak-anak yang bermain. Ada yang di ayunan, kejar-kejaran, maupun bermain lompat tali… dan mereka semua mendatangi Harry.

"Tuan Malfoy dataaang~"

"Mana janji Tuan Malfoy?"

"Kyaaa! Tuan Malfoy datang ke sini pasti mau menikah denganku!"

Apaan itu! Bisa-bisanya seorang gadis kecil memimpikan menikahi suami tercintanya! Harry itu cuma milik Draco seorang! Gak ada yang lain! Masih kecil saja sudah mimpi nikah-nikahan, bagaimana besarnya? Cerai-ceraian? Astaga. Draco butuh ramuan penenang. Lagipula gadis kecil itu punya apa? Rambut merahnya yang panjang kalah indah dengan rambut Draco. Lebih berkilau, sangat memesona, menggairahkan—apalagi kalau Harry sudah jambak-jambak rambutnya di atas ranjang. Uunch.

Kalau anak-anak itu biasa memanggil 'Tuan Malfoy' dengan santai berarti… Harry sering mengunjungi panti asuhan ini?

Iya, tempat itu adalah panti asuhan, tidak salah lagi. Draco pasti melewatkan papan nama yang menyatakan tempat tersebut adalah panti asuhan. Uh, apa sih yang Harry lakukan di panti asuhan itu? Memang Draco sudah mengizinkan untuk mengadopsi apa? Buang-buang waktu saja! Dan hal yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah… INI PANTI ASUHAN MUGGLE!

Draco mengacak rambut indahnya karena frustasi. Ia tidak terima kalau Harry bertindak semaunya. Apa susahnya sih menunggu setahun lagi untuk memiliki anak? Secara perhitungan sih, setahun lebih beberapa bulan, biar bagaimana pun Harry butuh waktu untuk bisa hamil kembali.

Seorang wanita tua menghampiri Harry. Mereka bertukar sapa dan berbincang, yang mana Draco tidak dapat mendengarnya. Kalau dilihat dari situasinya, sepertinya wanita itu adalah pemilik panti asuhan ini. Apa yang Harry bicarakan dengannya? Jangan-jangan… Oh, tidak… Draco tidak akan merestui untuk mengadopsi anak.

"Ckckck… orang dewasa jaman sekarang sepertinya tidak tahu tata karma."

Draco merinding. Ia pernah dengar suara ini, di suatu waktu ketika ia sedang mencari-cari keberadaan Harry. " _Excuse me, young lady_? Kau berbicara padaku?" bibirnya masih berkedut, menahan kesal.

Anak itu menghela napas. "Iya, sama Tuan tentu saja. Di tempat ini kan cuma ada kita, Tuan—tempat yang cocok buat menguntit, huh?"

"Aku tidak menguntit!"

"Lalu apa yang Tuan lakukan di sini? Bersembunyi di balik pohon, jongkok dan merunduk, tidak bersuara sama sekali dan dari tadi mata Tuan cuma melihat panti asuhan kami."

Kata-katanya menusuk Draco. Tepat sasaran! Ia menegakan badannya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku hanya… melihat-lihat. Aku sedang mencari rumah sesungguhnya. Rumah baru di lingkungan yang baru." Ia menyangkal. Dia tidak boleh kalah argumen dengan anak kecil. Harga diri seorang Malfoy terlalu tinggi.

Mata anak itu menyipit. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan keluar dari tempat persembunyian Tuan Tidak Tahu Tata Krama. "Oookay…"

Draco yang panik karena menyangka anak itu akan mengadu pada pemilik panti asuhan itu—atau mungkin Harry? Mereka cukup dekat—segera mencegahnya berjalan lebih jauh lagi dengan cara menarik lengannya. "Kau mau kemana, hah?! Mengadu pada ibu panti? Sudah kubilang aku bukan penguntit!"

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong! Untuk apa aku menguntit suami saya sendri?!"

Hening.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan surai hitam dan blonde itu.

"TUAN MALFOY, SUAMI ANDA SEORANG PENGUNTIT HMMP—" Draco menutup mulutnya. Semoga tidak ada yang melihat ke tempat ia sembunyi. SEMOGA HARRY TIDAK MENDENGARNYA!

"Draco, apa yang kau lakukan di semak-semak?"

ASTAGA!

"Mungkin… kau mau melepaskan Frieka, kasihan dia…"

KENAPA TIBA-TIBA SAJA HARRY SUDAH BERADA TEPAT DI SAMPINGNYA?! KENAPA JUGA HARRY MEMERGOKINYA DENGAN KEADAAN TIDAK ELIT? HARGA DIRI SEORANG MALFOY DIPERTARUHKAN DI SINI!

Draco melepaskan anak itu. Frieka, begitulah Harry memanggilnya, segera bersembunyi di balik kaki Harry. "Tuan Malfoy, apa benar dia suami Anda?"

Harry tersenyum kecil dengan pipi yang jelas merah. "Begitulah…" walaupun sudah hampir setahun menikah, Harry masih sering _blushing_ apabila ada yang menanyakan tentang suaminya. Duh, memang dia ini apa sih? Gadis sekolahan? Lantas Draco diibaratkan jadi apa dong? Cowok sekolahan? Ah, dia lebih tepatnya jadi pangeran sekolah—aduh, pipi Harry jadi semakin merah.

"Kok tidak punya tata krama sih?"

"Enak saja!"

"Jelas-jelas Tuan ini menguntit panti asuhan kami!"

"Aku tidak menguntit panti asuhan kalian!"

"Terus Tuan menguntit apa?!"

"Tentu saja menguntit suami saya!"

"TUH KAN! TUH! Tuan Malfoy denger sendiri, kan?"

Harry memandang jijik.

Terakhir kali Harry tersayang berekspresi seperti itu adalah ketika melihat manusia orang-aring yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Draco dan menggoda pria aristokrat itu di tengah jalan, membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian. Manusia orang-aring itu bencong, maksudnya. Astagaaa. Seharusnya Draco tidak usah menyetujui ajakan Harry untuk jalan-jalan di dunia muggle! Mana manusia orang-aring itu sudah meraba-raba resleting Draco pula—ah, ini sudah lain cerita. Mari kembali ke Magical Heart.

"Ha-Harry sayang… bukan begitu…"

"Dray, _seriously_? Menguntit? Hal itu bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari kamu yang digoda-godain sama manusia orang-aring!"

Ah, kan! Harry ungkit-ungkit masa lalu. Padahal Draco mencoba melupakan kejadian hina itu. "Harry sayang, aku hanya khawatir denganmu… akhir-akhir ini emosimu selalu tidak stabil. Kadang bahagia, kadang murung, maka dari itu aku mengikutimu—aku tidak menguntit." Jelas Draco. Ketahuan sekali ia tidak ingin disangka tukang menguntit seumur hidup oleh suaminya.

Hati Harry jadi luluh mendengar penjelasan Draco. Biar bagaimana pun, dia sudah bersikap semaunya sendiri, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Draco. Harusnya ia sadar bahwa Draco itu sangat khawatir. Ia menawarkan tangannya kepada Draco. "Kemarilah, Dray, biar aku kenalkan dengan mereka semua."

Bukannya menerima uluran tangan Harry, Draco malah menggeleng. "Tidak, Harry." Katanya tegas, seakan-akan apa yang diucapkannya adalah hal mutlak juga tidak bisa ditolak. "Tidak seharusnya kita berada di sini. Sebaiknya kita pulang." Draco menarik tangan Harry yang terulur kepadanya.

Selangkah demi selangkah membuat Harry menjauhi panti asuhan itu.

"Hee? Tuan Malfoy mau pulang?"

Harry sempat nengok ke belakang, dimana anak perempuan dengan rambut hitam dan poni berantakan tengah berdiri sendiri. "Sampai jumpa, Frieka. Makan yang teratur, ya." Emerald Harry tidak mau melepaskan pandangan dari emerald yang lain. Ia tidak mau kembali ke vila. Nanti ia kesepian lagi.

"Heei, Freeeak! Sekarang kau memonopoli Tuan Malfoy, ya!"

"Jangan serakah dong, Freak! Kita kan juga mau main dengan Tuan Malfoy!"

"Lho? Tuan Malfoy mau kemana? Bersama siapa?"

"Yaah, katanya mau main ular tangga bareng…"

"Katanya mau ajarin kita buat pancake…"

"Padahal bahannya udah siap lho."

"Sstt! Kalian ini berisik sekali. Tuan Malfoy juga pasti punya kesibukan lain! Ayo, kembali ke dalam, di luar dingin." Seru seorang wanita dewasa, membuat anak-anak yang memiliki harapan untuk bisa bermain dengan Tuan Malfoy telah sirna. Padahal Tuan Malfoy itu asik, seru, lucu dan manis sekali. Di sini Kyle si rambut merah sering sekali melamar Tuan Malfoy.

.

.

Sesampainya di vila, Draco melepaskan tangan Harry. "Draco, apa-apaan kau ini!" Harry melipat tangan di depan dada, dahinya mengerut. Jelas dia tidak suka ditarik begitu saja dari sana.

"Kamu yang apa-apaan, Harry…" Draco menghembuskan napas panjang. "Jangan terlalu _attached_ dengan mereka. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan'?

"Seperti 'tiba-tiba mengadopsi seorang anak muggle', mungkin? Mereka itu muggle, Harry… sangat berbeda dengan kita." Draco memang penyihir berdarah murni, terkadang merendahkan penyihir lain yang bergolongan darah bukan murni. Ah, apalagi muggle yang bukan penyihir sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu, anak penyihir boleh?"

"Harry…"

" _See_? Kamu cuma tidak suka ide dari mengadopsi anak."

"Aku memang tidak menyukai ide itu, Harry." Draco melirik Harry sekilas sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Biasanya kalau Draco sedang semenyebalkan ini, ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan dan tidak akan keluar hingga malam. Namun, ketika Harry mencarinya, ia tak menemukan pria pirang itu. Padahal sudah malam, Harry belum menemukan—"Dray! Apa selama ini kau di kamar?"

"Iya, sayang. Aku tadi mencari-cari dimana portkey kita."

"Portkey? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja kembali ke Malfoy Manor."

Tubuh Harry menjadi kaku. Kenapa Draco memintanya kembali? Padahal mereka belum lama di vila ini. Lucius juga Narcissa bahkan belum datang. Apa Draco tidak suka suasana di sini? Karena banyak mugglenya? Ah, tidak juga, sedikit-sedikit Draco mencoba untuk mentolelir mereka. Karena banyak anak-anaknya? Ah—bisa jadi. Desa ini ada satu panti asuhan dan letaknya tidak jauh dari sini.

Mungkin Draco marah akibat kejadian tadi pagi?

Padahal, Harry masih betah di sini. Bisa main dengan anak-anak—yang dimana sangat Draco tidak sukai.

"Dray… tidak bisa kah kita—"

"Pegang pendulum ini, Harry."

Harry gigit bibirnya. Ia menggeleng kecil. Ia suka tinggal di sini.

"Harry…"

Harry mundur perlahan. Seharusnya ia sembunyikan saja portkey sial itu. Kalau bisa ya dihancurkan. Perapian di bawah juga dihancurkan. Biar saja mereka terjebak di vila ini.

BOOM!

"RON! Astaga! Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Hermione terdengar hingga kamar. Draco dan Harry mengecek lantai bawah, dimana suara berasal.

" _Merlin's beard_! Perapian itu perlu diperbaiki!" Ron terbatuk seraya meembersihkan jubahnya. Jubah yang ia kenakan sudah bukan jubah bekas lagi. Gajinya sebagai auror bisa mencukupi—bahkan lebih—kehidupannya.

"Mione! Ron!" seru Harry. Hermione memeluk sahabatnya.

"Hai, mate!"

"Dan lebih tepatnya, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, Dray-baby," Draco merinding mendengar Ron memanggilnya dengan panggilan menjijikan—mengingatkannya dengan manusia orang-aring. Oh, astaga, Ron brengsek kenapa harus membuat Draco terbayang akan wajah manusia orang-aring itu! "kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya Mione kepada kalian."

"Kau memanggilku 'baby', tapi Hermione-mu hanya 'Mione'?"

"…yah kan cuma bercanda. Lagipula Harry pernah bilang saat kau bertemu manusia orang—"

" _Oh, shut it_!" Draco memutar matanya. Kenapa sih Harry harus bilang-bilang kejadian hina itu kepada sahabatnya? Di lain pihak, Hermione dan Harry malah terkekeh.

"Mione, Ron, terima kasih sudah berkunjung." Kata Harry, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Harry ingin berterima kasih karena kedatangan mereka membuat Draco sudah memasukan pendulum itu.

"Kau tahu, mate? Sebenarnya kami baru ingin berkunjung seminggu setelah hari ini, tapi Mione tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kalian. Yah… jadi… di sinilah kami."

"Oh, Mione penyelamatku! Ayo, kutunjukan vila ini!" Harry pergi membawa Nyonya Weasley mengitari vila, pergi sejauh mungkin dari Draco dan portkey pendulum sial itu.

Ron melirik Draco. "Oke… ada apa diantara kalian?" Tanya ia pada Draco, sementara pria pirang itu harus menghela napas panjang. Ia menjelaskan apa yang terjadi setelah mereka sampai di vila.

.

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya Harry mengurung diri di dalam vila. Kedatangan Lucius dan Narcissa tidak membuat pemuda ini bahagia. Tentu Harry akan menemani Narcissa minum teh di sore hari dan berbincang-bincang, tapi setelah itu ia akan kembali lagi ke kamar dan menggulung diri di dalam selimut. Narcissia menghampiri anak lelakinya yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat perapian. Kantung mata Draco jelaslah mengatakan bahwa pria itu tidak bisa tidur tenang karena memikirkan Harry.

"Draco…"

"Ibu, tidak sekarang." Draco minum lagi kopinya. Kebiasaan ini ada sejak kematian anaknya yang bahkan belum lahir.

"Dengarkan ibu, Draco." Wanita itu duduk di samping Draco. Raut wajahnya sedih. Sepanjang hidupnya baru pertama kali ia sesedih ini. Latar belakang sebagai seorang darah murni yang hidup lebih dari cukup dan bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan secara mudah membuat wanita itu hampir tak pernah menyentuh emosi lain yang bernama duka dan sedih. "Tidak ada yang salah dari mengadopsi anak."

"Tapi dia bukan darah dagingku—"

"Iya, Ibu tahu, orang-orang pun tahu kalau mengadopsi anak itu memang bukan darah dagingmu sendiri."

"Lantas, kenapa Ibu menyarankan—"

"Draco." Nadanya tegas. Terkadang Draco memang tidak patuh, bahkan saat kecil. "Dengarkan Ibu. Ibu tahu kamu kurang setuju dengan hal ini, tapi yang namanya mengadopsi anak itu hanya membutuhkan kasih sayang. Kau akan menyayangi anak itu seiring berjalannya waktu. Lihat saja Harry, dulu kau pernah mengatakan pada Ibu bahwa ia sudah kembali ceria saat bermain dengan anak-anak, kan?"

"Jadi aku harus mencoba mengadopsi anak?"

"Hush! Bukan 'mencoba', Draco. Jangan sembarangan bicara."

Draco memutar matanya. "Oke, aku ulang, Ibu. Jadi aku harus mengadopsi anak?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya. Itu kan bukan pertanyaan."

" _Okay, Fine, Mother._ Aku akan bicara dengan Harry."

Narcissa tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita akan kembali melihat senyuman Harry lagi."

"Tapi masalah utamanya bukan pada setuju atau tidaknya aku mengadopsi anak, Ibu."

"Apa maksudmu, Draco?"

"…lebih ke anak yang akan diadopsi."

"…"

"Harry terlihat sangat senang dengan anak-anak panti asuhan muggle, terutama yang di dekat sini." Lanjut Draco dan Lucius yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka pun menjatuhkan gelasnya.

 **#1 Yes or No? [selesai]**


	3. Naga Laut Angkasa

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 _Magical Heart_ © prof. creau

Warning: BL, OC(s), OOC, bad EYD, No War! aaand don't like don't read~

#2 Naga Laut Angkasa

.

.

Di sinilah Draco Malfoy berdiri. Sebuah panti asuhan muggle. Jantung Harry berdegup kencang. Ia sangat tidak sabar. Ketika ia menginjakan kakinya di panti asuhan ini lagi, anak-anak mengerubunginya bagai gula. Mereka bersuka-cita karena Tuan Malfoy datang lagi! Tapi... dengan Tuan Pengutit Blonde.

Bermacam-macam _effort_ telah anak-anak kerahkan untuk memisahkan pasangan itu. Ada yang bawa perisai dan pedang (maianan tentu saja) kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah Tuan Penguntit—'Selamatkan Tuan Malfoy dari penculik itu!'—yang dimana Draco harus mengusap anunya karena pedang sialan itu tepat mengenai harta kebanggaan Malfoy di bawah sana. Ada juga yang bergelantungan dengan kain panjang dan harta kebanggaan Malfoy di bawah jadi korban lagi—'Auwoo-AAA! Tadi aku nendang apaan?!'.

Yah, maklumlah mereka sedikit brutal. Tuan Malfoy tidak pernah mengunjungi mereka lagi semenjak Tuan Penguntit Blonde datang dan membawa Tuan Malfoy pergi. Jadi mereka berasumsi bahwa Tuan Malfoy diculik! Kata Bunda, penculik itu orang jahat dan orang jahat harus dibawa ke kantor polisi! Maka dari itu, anak-anak perempuan menelpon polisi—'Halo, Pak Polisi! Di sini ada pelaku kriminal! Tolong kamiii! Tolooong!'—membuat polisi sungguhan datang ke lokasi dengan segera.

Draco harus berurusan dengan polisi muggle selama empat jam penuh. Berkali-kali ia sudah menjelaskan kalau ia bukan penculik. Lagipula tidak masuk akal kan kalau ia menculik suaminya sendiri!

'Tuan Malfoy pasti dipaksa menikah dengannya! Kami tidak pernah melihat Tuan Malfoy selama beberapa hari, pasti terjadi penyekapan juga!' sahut Kyle si rambut merah yang sangat ingin menikah dengan Tuan Malfoy, mengakibatkan Draco menambah dua jam waktunya untuk membuat polisi-polisi sialan itu mempercayai perkataannya. Selama proses interogasi berlangsung, Harry menghilang entah dimana, membuat Draco dalam posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan.

Tahu-tahu saja, suami Draco Malfoy itu telah duduk anteng di ruangan kepala panti sambil menyesap teh bersama kepala panti. "Lho, Draco? Kamu kemana saja? Kenapa kamu terlihat kacau sekali?"

"Dari tadi kami menunggu Tuan Draco." Slurp. "Kemari dan duduklah, Tuan Draco." Slurp. "Ini teh hijau." Slurp. "Sangat baik untuk kesehatan, kau tahu."

"Nyonya Sins, jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja suamiku Draco."

"Dan kau juga harus memanggilku Serpentia, _my dear_."

Draco menatap wanita tua dengan senyum mencurigakan itu. Mulai dari namanya saja sudah mencurigakan. Serpentia Sins, seakan-akan wanita itu telah membuat banyak dosa besar dan yang paling mengganggu Draco adalah nama awalnya. "Kenapa kalian bisa setenang ini sementara di depan ada polisi-polisi yang menginterogasiku kalau aku adalah penculik dari suamiku sendiri?"

"Astaga, Draco! Kami tidak mendengar sirine polisi sama sekali."

"Aku dan Harry sepertinya terlalu asik berbicara jadi, mengabaikan lingkungan sekitar. Maafkan aku, Harry..." wajah kepala panti asuhan itu terlihat sedih.

"Oh, Serpentia, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Draco memang suka berlebihan." Harry menatap nyalang, mengindikasikan bahwa Draco terancam bobo di sofa malam ini. "Minta maaf, Draco. Sekarang."

Draco telan ludah bulat-bulat. Ia meminta maaf kepada wanita tua itu.

...ini kenapa jadi dia yang minta maaf? Ia jadi yakin kalau ada yang aneh dengan wanita tua itu.

"Tapi kenapa bisa ada polisi?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Itu semua ulah anak-anak di sini." Balas Draco dengan pandangan mata sebal.

"Jadi ini salah anak-anakku? Padahal mereka anak-anak yang baik, seperti malaikat..."

Draco jadi teringat kejadian barusan, dimana ia harus melewati anak-anak yang menyerangnya dengan berbagai mainan... dan matra aneh.

' _Pergi dari sini, Tuan Penguntit!'_

' _Menjauhlah dari Tuan Malfoy yang baik hati!'_

' _Jurus satu juta bayangan!'_

' _Sarenggaaaan!'_

' _Mesin fotokopi!'_

'Perfect copy _, idiot.'_

'Kolkolkol _.'_

' _AUWOOO—'_

Draco tidak mengerti bagian mananya yang 'malaikat' dari anak-anak brutal itu—atau mungkin pengertian antara malaikat dan iblis lah yang tertukar? Sepertinya ia akan mengecek kamus muggle.

Serpentia mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengelap ke kelopak matanya. "Aku sangat ingat ketika aku sakit, mereka membuatkan aku bubur. Walaupun, rasanya sedikit asin, tapi aku tetap menghargai usaha mereka."

"Tenanglah, Serpentia..."

"Aku... aku cuma tidak bisa membayangkan... kalau... kalau..."

"Ssh, tenanglah. Draco orangnya begitu sih. Mulutnya tajam, lidahnya berbisa." Lagi-lagi, mata nyalang Harry mengancam kalau Draco akan tidur di sofa. Mau tidak mau, Draco meminta maaf lagi karena menuduh anak-anak 'malaikat' itu yang memanggil polisi. Walaupun dalam hati ia mengumpat-umpat. "Aku jadi teringat masa pacaran kita, ia sering memanggilku dengan panggilan menyebalkan."

Serpentia memegang tangan Harry. "Apa kau yakin pemuda itu orang yang tepat sebagai suamimu, Harry? Aku punya keponakan yang tampan dan berhati malaikat, mungkin aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu."

Nah kan, ketahuan sekali Nyonya Serpentia Sins ini punya maksud tertentu. "Maafkan aku Nyonya Sins, tapi Harry hanya tertarik padaku." Seenaknya saja wanita ular (mulai sekarang Draco akan menyebutnya itu) itu akan menjodohkan Harry-nya dengan orang lain.

"Oh, sayang sekali kalau begitu... tapi aku bisa memberimu alamat—"

"Bisa tunjukan kami berkas yang perlu kami urus, Nyonya Sins?" potong Draco. Oh tidak, tidak, wanita ular ini tidak akan punya peluang untuk medekatkan Harry dengan keponakan sialannya itu.

"Ah, iya benar! Berkasnya ingin segera kami urus. Aku sudah tidak sabar."

Serpentia membuka laci di sampingnya. Huruf F yang pertama ia cari. Frieka. "Maaf agak lama. Tinggal orang tua asuh yang harus tanda tangan di sini." Ia menyerahkannya kepada Harry.

Draco ingat ketika Harry yang memilih siapa anak yang mereka adopsi. Seorang anak perempuan berumur enam tahun yang memanggilnya Tuan Penguntit Blonde. Ia menyipitkan matanya saat Harry mengatakan bahwa ia sangat suka dengan anak itu. Frieka inilah, Frieka itulah. Kata Harry, ia sudah terlanjur sayang.

Pintu terbuka. "Bunda memanggilku?"

"Aku tidak memanggilmu sebenarnya. Oh, tapi masuklah, biar langsung saja." Panjang umur anak itu baru saja dibicarakan. Frieka mendekat pada Serpentia. "Kau pasti sudah tahu Tuan Malfoy, dan yang di sampinya adalah suaminya."

"Iya, aku tahu. Orang-orang memanggilnya penguntit."

"Oh astaga, kau punya reputasi yang buruk ternyata, Draco. Harry, kalau kau berubah pikiran, kau bisa menghubungiku atau langsung ke kepona—"

"Bisa tolong untuk tidak keluar topik, Nyonya Sins?"

"Maafkan wanita tua ini, Draco. Ini pasti karena faktor umur, semakin tua, aku sering sakit-sakitan juga..."

"Draco! Lebih sopanlah sedikit!"

Draco pijat pelipisnya. Harry selalu saja memihak wanita ular itu. Ia jadi terlihat berperilaku jelek di hadapan Harry.

"Jadi... kenapa Bunda mengenalkan aku pada mereka padahal aku sudah kenal?" ketiga orang dewasa itu hampir saja melupakan kurcaci bermata hijau itu. Draco sih yang salah, tiba-tiba keluar topik. Jadi dominan kan gitu, selalu disalah-salahin, biarpun bukan dia yang salah.

"Harry dan Draco di sini akan mengadopsimu."

"...sungguh?"

"Sungguh! Kemarilah, biarkan aku memelukmu!"

Melihat Harry yang tengah memeluk seorang anak, entah mengapa membuat Draco bahagia. Sepertinya, mengadopsi anak bandel itu bukan hal buruk... meskipun ia telah menghadapi keraguan ayahanda.

.

.

 _Beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika Lucius mendengar kabar bahwa anaknya akan mengadopsi seorang muggle, ia sempat menjatuhkan gelas. Pandangannya kabur, Draco dan Narcissa yang ia lihat jadi berbayang, kepalanya juga pusing. Oh, tidak. Seorang Malfoy tidak boleh pingsan, tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Ia mencoba bertahan, membuat istri dan anaknya khawatir._

 _Ya... ujung-ujungnya dia pingsan juga._

 _Draco menggunakan mantra untuk memindahkan Lucius ke kamar. Narcissa sudah khawatir setengah mati, sementara Draco rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja. Draco sudah membayangkan penolakan keras saat ayahnya sadar nanti. Mengadopsi muggle benar-benar pilihan buruk._

" _Oh, ayahmu demam, Draco." Ujar Narcissa setelah mengecek suhu tubuh suaminya._

 _Duh._

 _Draco menunggu di kamar hingga Lucius bangun._

" _Draco..."_

" _Ayah!" saat ayahnya bangun, Draco jadi berharap ayahnya berbaring terus-terusan saja, tidak usah sadar. Sedikit kurang ajar memang Draco ini. "Tentang muggle itu, aku dan Harry belum memutuskan apapun."_

" _Muggle apa?"_

" _Anak yang akan kita adopsi."_

 _Lucius pingsan lagi._

 _Saat Lucius sadar yang kedua kalinya, Draco memtuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun dulu. "Kenapa kau diam saja, son?"_

" _Tidak ada apa-apa." Draco tarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya. "Hari ini cuaca cerah, ya." Kepala pirangnya ia longokan ke jendela besar._

 _Lucius menatap jendela yang menyajikan hujan beserta halilintar. "Aku yakin yang seharusnya di kasur dan istirahat itu kau, son."_

 _Mana bisa Draco berpikir jernih yalord._

" _Dan aku yakin kau di sini bukan hanya membahas cuaca."_

"Sorry, Father _..."_

" _Tentang anak muggle itu, apa kau sudah yakin dengan hal ini?"_

" _Harry yakin, Ayah."_

" _Pertanyaan itu untukmu, bukan Harry."_

" _...aku yakin."_

" _Tidak terdengar yakin bagiku. Sudah tahu konsekuensinya?"_

" _..."_

 _Sekarang giliran Lucius yang menghela napas panjang. Dalam sejarah keluarga Malfoy, baru pertama kali ada muggle yang akan diadopsi, yaitu oleh anaknya sendiri. Keluarga Malfoy penah punya squib, hal itu menggegerkan dunia sihir. Sepupu kakeknya lah orang tua dari squib itu. Setelah squib itu lahir, Lucius tidak pernah mendengar kabar mereka lagi. Fornax Malfoy, kakek dari Lucius yang kala itu menjebat sebagai kepala keluarga, mengeluarkan keluarga itu dari pohon keluarga._

 _Iya, bukan hanya anak squib itu yang dikeluarkan, melainkan kedua orang tuanya juga._

" _Kau tahu Fornax, kepala keluarga Malfoy sebelum ayahku?"_

" _Yang lukisannya digantung di perpustakaan Malfoy Manor?"_

" _Tepat sekali. Dia orang yang mengusir sepupunya sendiri karena memiliki keturunan squib," Draco terdiam mendengarkan penuturan ayahnya. Mungkin ia akan membujuk Harry untuk mengubah rencana. "dan kau beruntung orang itu sudah tiada, Draco."_

" _Maksud Ayah?"_

" _Aku mengizinkanmu mengadopsi muggle itu, tapi..."_

" _Ada 'tapi'nya?"_

 _Lucius memutar mata. "Tentu saja, Draco."_

" _Kau akan mengeluarkan aku dan Harry dari pohon keluarga?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Aku harus menceraikan Harry?"_

" _Tidak, Draco."_

" _Aku harus menikah lagi dan punya dua suami?"_

" _Kalau itu minta izinnya pada Harry."_

 _Lucius adalah kepala keluaraga Malfoy saat ini. Semua keputusan berada di tangannya, semua tanggung jawab berada di pundaknya. Tentu saja tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga Malfoy amatlah besar, bukan hanya sekedar mengurus perusahaan dan hotel. Sebagai kepala keluarga yang berasal dari keluarga darah murni, ia dididik sedemikian rupa hingga membuat nama Malfoy disanjungi di Britania Raya. Draco juga telah ia didik untuk menjadi Malfoy sejati sampai saat waktunya tiba ia yang akan menjadi kepala keluarga Malfoy._

" _Muggle itu tidak boleh mengetahui tentang dunia sihir maupun fakta bahwa kalian adalah penyihir."_

.

.

"Jadi aku akan punya ayah baru?"

"Keluarga baru, rumah baru, kamar baru—"

"Pai apel baru?"

Harry terkekeh. "dan pai apel baru. Atau kau mau mencoba pai daging?"

"Apa aku bisa memiliki nama baru?"

Harry melepas pelukannya. "Ya, tentu saja. Kau seorang Malfoy juga sekarang. Jadi, nama barumu adalah Frieka Malfoy."

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Nama Friekanya yang diganti."

"Kau tidak menyukai namamu?" tanya Draco yang akhirnya berbicara. Frieka mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kenapa? Apa karena kamu sering dipanggil ' _Freak_ '?"

"Draco!" Harry menyikut Draco. Ia paling tidak suka mendengar kata itu. _Freak_ adalah bagaimana paman dan bibinya memanggil Harry saat ia harus tinggal dengan keluarga bibinya. Berhubung James dan Lily telah tiada sejak Harry bahkan belum bisa berjalan maka Harry diasuh oleh keluarga bibinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, teman-temanku memang sering memplesetkan namaku. Makanya aku tidak suka namaku."

"Kalau begitu kita ganti namamu, oke? Serpentia apa berkasnya harus dibuat ulang karena nama Frieka akan diganti?"

"Begitulah, tapi itu bukan masalah yang besar."

"Nah, kamu mau nama apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Papa mungkin bisa membantuku?"

Hati Harry rasanya hangat ketika ia dipanggil 'Papa' oleh anaknya. Hal ini seakan-akan mimpi buruknya hanya angin lalu. "Kamu suka nama bunga? Atau rasi bintang, mungkin?" tanya Harry.

"Bagaimana kalau Pansy?"

"Serius, Draco? Kamu mau menamakan anak kita dengan wanita menyebalkan itu?" Ah, Harry jadi teringat jamannya sekolah di Hogwart. Saat itu Draco dipuja-puja oleh setiap wanita, salah satunya Pansy Parkinson. Wanita yang punya seribu akal untuk membuat Draco jatuh hati padanya. Namun selalu gagal. Karena Draco lebih suka pemuda bermata hijau.

"Iseng, _love_. Lagipula, besarnya nanti juga dia pasti semenyebal—"

"Diam, Draco. Diam." Sahut Harry, tapi Draco tidak menurut.

"Sallysiel?"

"Itu kayak nama bedak, Ayah."

"Oleander?"

"Itu nama bunga beracun."

"Bezoar?"

"Ayah mau menamaiku berdasarkan isi perut kambing?"

"Mandrake?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi terdengar sangat menggelikan."

"Draco!"

"Nama itu sudah dipakai oleh Ayah, Papa."

Harry memijit pilipisnya. Kenapa sih Draco tidak memberikan nama perempuan yang normal? Lama-lama Harry akan mengusir Draco dari kamar malam ini.

Melihat Harry yang mulai jengah, Draco pun menyarankan nama lagi, kali ini nama perempuan. Bukan bahan ramuan. "Aleksandra?"

" _It's too russian."_

"Anastasia?"

" _Still... too russian."_

"Giovannice?"

" _Too long."_

"Radinka?"

" _Too... webtoonish?"_

"Charmaine?"

" _Too french."_

"Annabelle?"

" _Too Horror."_

"Irene?"

" _Too common."_

"Rose?"

" _It's the most common name I've ever heard."_

"Alice?"

" _Too british."_

"Tapi kamu memang orang Inggris!" Draco angkat tangan perihal menamai anak perempuannya. Dari sini, Harry yang ambil alih.

"Celestia?"

"Hm..."

"Kami bisa memanggilmu Tia untuk lebih pendeknya."

"Hydra. Celestia Hydra. Keluarga ibuku biasa menamai keturunannya dengan rasi bintang."

"Aku suka itu!" ia melompat kecil. Sampai jumpa, Frieka. Mulai hari ini namanya yang baru adalah Tia. Tidak akan ada lagi yang memanggilnya ' _Freak_ ', entah sengaja diplesetkan atau memang benar-benar menghinanya _freak_.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kita pulang sekarang saja, ya. Hari ini aku ingin memasak ayam panggang."

"Aku suka ayam panggang! Aku akan habiskan semuanya!"

' _Tidak boleeeh_!' Ujar Draco dalam hati, kalau disuarakan bisa memalukan. Ayam panggang itu makanan kesukaan Draco, apalagi Harry sendiri yang membuatnya. Masa ia harus berbagi dengan kurcaci ini sih? Kalau begini caranya, perhatian Harry akan terbagi juga. Nanti malam, jam tidurnya pasti dipotong oleh Harry karena Harry ingin membacakan cerita pengantar tidur. Jam tidur dipotong itu sama saja dengan jam kelonan yang juga dipotong.

"Oh iya, Draco. Malam ini kamu tidur di sofa saja, ya. Hari ini kamu benar-benar menyebalkan sih."

Yha.

Gagal kelonan.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang bobo sama Papa? Yayaya?"

"Iya, boleh kok, sayang."

Draco jadi menyesali keputusan mengadopsi anak.

 **#2 Naga Laut Angkasa [end]**

Terima kasih telah membaca. Saran dan kritik diterima. 3

ILY, all! {}


End file.
